


Преданный солдат

by fandom Party RPG 2020 (fandompartyrpg), Raella



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Action, Angst, Drama, F/M, Family Loss, Gen, Mental Anguish, Paranoia, Suspicions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandompartyrpg/pseuds/fandom%20Party%20RPG%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raella/pseuds/Raella
Summary: Предательства тех, кому он безраздельно верил, оставили на нем слишком глубокий след. Его новым кредо стало: «Нельзя предать того, кто никому не верит». И то, что он все-таки захотел кому-то поверить, стало большим сюрпризом.
Relationships: Carth Onasi/Female Revan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20
Collections: Fandom Party RPG 2020: Миди низкого рейтинга, Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Преданный солдат

Карт достал из нагрудного кармана инфокристалл и включил голограмму. За эти годы он выучил ее до последней светящейся точки. 

…Прозрачная вода морского залива сливается с таким же чистым небом. Сочная зелень тянется навстречу щедрому солнцу. Моргана выбегает ему навстречу из домика под легкой серебристой крышей, яркая, как луч света. Она далеко, лица не разглядеть, только светлые волосы плещут на ветру. А Дастил уже рядом, уже взлетает вверх, к самому небу, подброшенный счастливыми, стосковавшимися по нему руками. Карт смеется сыну открыто, беззаботно и радостно…

А потом обоняние будто наяву обожгло запахом расплавленного пластика и горелой плоти. Он на мгновение закрыл глаза. Нет больше ни голубой воды, ни зелени, ни домика. Ни Морганы, ни Дастила, ни его собственной беззаботной улыбки. 

Карт погасил картинку и сжал кристалл в кулаке. Злость, которую он пытался заглушить с помощью воспоминаний, никуда не делась. Но он теперь хотя бы понимал, насколько она бессмысленна: Карт получил приказ и обязан ему подчиниться, вот и все. 

Навязанный ему новый солдат не вызвал ни доверия, ни симпатии. Какое вообще может быть доверие к любимчику или чьему-нибудь дурацкому протеже? Экипаж «Шпиля Эндара» был давно укомплектован и проверен в боях, и дополнительная, совершенно лишняя единица, насильно приписанная к кораблю, выглядела как минимум странно, а как максимум – подозрительно.

Спорить с Бастилой Шан он, разумеется, не стал. В конце концов, это она здесь теперь командовала. На самом деле, Карт даже гордился, что из всех боевых крейсеров министерство обороны выбрало именно «Шпиль Эндара». Его корабль официально передали в распоряжение Ордена джедаев – для транспортировки и охраны крайне важной для Республики персоны. Бастила со своими способностями к боевой медитации была их главной надеждой на победу в этой войне, и Карт намеревался помочь ей любым возможным способом. Но почему она прибыла на борт в комплекте с новым солдатом, Карт не имел ни малейшего понятия. Кто это? Подружка Бастилы? Чья-то родственница? Ревизор? Шпионка? Или дело в чьих-то политических игрищах? Политика была еще одной вещью, от которой у него ныли все зубы разом. К сожалению, избегать ее невозможно. Политика продолжалась и на войне, и очень часто ходила рука об руку с предательством.

Карт заметил, что у него побелели стиснутые костяшки пальцев, разжал ладонь и посмотрел на кристалл. Воспоминаниям было не под силу его исцелить. Но они напоминали, кто он и ради чего воюет.

Восемь лет войны – это много. Вполне достаточно для того, чтобы смерть поселилась в тебе, как неизлечимый вирус. Как едкая ржавчина, что день за днем подтачивает и тело, и разум, и душу. Карту не раз приходилось наблюдать, как по-настоящему храбрые и сильные солдаты превращались в свою тень. В обманку. В пустой, источенный изнутри манекен. Коснись пальцем – и проткнешь насквозь, и услышишь, как шуршит и осыпается то, что выглядело незыблемым. Думаешь, что распознал убеждения, принципы, веру. А под ними ничего. Пустота. Все съедено, сожжено или даже хуже – перерождено в свою противоположность.

Карт не мог сказать, что за эти годы осталось от него самого. И порой спрашивал себя: если ему не удалось отвести смерть от самых дорогих и любимых, зачем каждое утро открывает глаза, идет на капитанский мостик, отдает приказы, вселяет в людей уверенность? И раз за разом давал себе ответ: ради жизни и ради мира. Ради того, чтобы все эти жертвы не были напрасными. У Карта тоже иной раз опускались руки, а внутри, будто ржавчина и пыль, шелестели усталость, озлобленность и страх. Но уверенность, что он не изменил себе в главном, позволяла ему двигаться дальше.

Он положил кристалл обратно в карман и с подозрением открыл на компьютере файл с досье новичка. Справедливости ради, с голографического снимка, приложенного к личному делу, на него посмотрела женщина, которую многие назвали бы симпатичной. Правильные, но несколько тяжеловатые черты лица, ясный прямой взгляд, по-королевски гордая посадка головы. А вот ее личное дело казалось заурядным. Карт скептически хмыкнул и покачал головой: вся информация укладывалась в жалкий абзац. Анна Кхар, тридцать восемь лет – его ровесница. Уроженка захолустной Дералии. Ранее летала на каком-то безвестном торговом судне, в гильдиях не состояла, проблем с законом не имела. В армию пришла добровольцем и окончила учебку лишь неделю назад. Ни рангов, ни боевых заслуг, ничего. Сведения о семье отсутствуют, из дополнительных умений – знание языков, навыки программирования и рукопашного боя. Как-то маловато для того, чтобы привлечь внимание Совета джедаев. 

Карт брезгливо закрыл файл, его неприязнь к этой женщине разгорелась с новой силой. Человек с настолько безликим досье в их бурное и драматичное время не мог не вызывать подозрений. Более или менее болезненное прошлое имелось теперь у всех. Скорее всего, написанное являлось ложью. Но зачем джедаям лгать? Или они были обмануты сами? Он не мог доверять им как прежде. Не после предательства Реван и Малака.

Генералы-джедаи были для него, как и для всех них, знаменем победы, примером благородства, мудрости и справедливости – почти святыми. Они прогнали захватчиков и принесли в галактику мир. А потом знамя упало в грязь, а святые оскалили клыки, превратившись в подлых ситхов, врагов Республики еще худших, чем мандалорцы. В его глазах не было преступления отвратительнее и горше, чем предательство доверия. Если ты не можешь верить лучшим из лучших, кому тогда вообще можно верить? И давал себе ответ: никому. Если хочешь уцелеть и продолжить бой.

Такие рассуждения были отравой, но альтернативы Карт не видел. 

Он покачал головой и внес имя новобранца в судовой журнал и в расписание боевых дежурств. Ему стоит присматривать за ней. Карт привык доверять своей интуиции: от этой Анны Кхар за парсек несло неприятностями.

…И неприятности не заставили себя ждать.

Их подкараулили на орбите Тариса. «Шпиль Эндара» попал в засаду флота ситхов прямо на выходе из гиперпространства, пока дефлекторные щиты не были включены. Не оставив крейсеру возможности отстреливаться и маневрировать, по нему дали залп, подцепили лучом захвата и взяли на абордаж. Корабль содрогнулся, силясь вырваться из хватки, будто могучее животное, попавшее в зубы еще более мощному хищнику. Из-за перегрузки реакторов свет на мостике замигал и переключился на аварийный режим, а по коридорам разнесся тревожный вой сирены. 

– Они пришли за мной, капитан Онаси, – вбежавшая на мостик Бастила старалась казаться собранной и спокойной, но смертельная бледность выдавала ее с головой. – Все мои спутники погибли, прикрывая мое отступление. «Шпиль Эндара» захвачен.

Сейчас Бастила вовсе не выглядела могущественным, высокомерным и властным рыцарем-джедаем, как в тот момент, когда перешагнула порог шлюзового отсека вместе со своей свитой. Ошеломленной девчушкой она выглядела, вот кем.

– Сопротивление еще продолжается. Наши солдаты так просто не сдадутся, – мрачно возразил Карт. Но он знал, что Бастила права, и крейсер, несколько лет бывший его домом, обречен. Сколько раз ему приходилось бежать с гибнущего судна? Карт подавил гневный рык. – Они выигрывают всем нам время... Я уже объявил эвакуацию. Поспешите к спасательным капсулам, мэм. Ваша жизнь – наш главный приоритет.

Бастила сглотнула и посмотрела на него умоляюще:

– Хорошо. Но сделайте так, чтобы ваш новый солдат тоже покинула крейсер живой. И да хранит нас Сила.

Карт дал ей слово, что непременно дождется энсина Кхар. А потом распорядился проводить Бастилу до отсека с капсулой и проследить за тем, чтобы она благополучно покинула корабль. А сам повторил приказ всем выжившим пробиваться к мостику. Может, Бастила воображала, что ему следовало взять пистолет и отправляться искать эту дурацкую Анну лично? Карта даже передернуло. Он находился на своем месте: руководил эвакуацией личного состава, и отвлекаться на спасение джедайской ставленницы ему было некогда.

Но та все-таки явилась к отсеку со шлюпками сама – последней из экипажа. С виброклинком в руке, в окровавленной форме, но уверенная и хладнокровная. И голос у нее оказался под стать: низкий и холодный:

– По вашему приказанию, капитан…

– В спасательную капсулу, живо! – с раздражением перебил он Анну и едва не подтолкнул ее к люку.

Они успели запрыгнуть в шлюпку в последний момент: враги все-таки открыли залповый огонь по «Шпилю Эндара». И наверняка даже не дождались отхода собственной штурмовой группы, кровожадные безумцы. Лазерные пушки пропороли обшивку с легкостью консервного ножа. Крейсер расцвел ожерельем взрывов, на мгновение ослепив Карта яркими вспышками, и вызванные этим электромагнитные импульсы намертво вышибли электронику капсулы. Гонка со смертью и не думала прекращаться.

– Нужно перезагрузить цепи вручную, – подсказала Анна, глядя, как он с проклятиями пытается привести технику в чувство.

– Если умеете – делайте! – зло огрызнулся он, вбивая в компьютер команды. 

В его голове громко щелкали цифры обратного отсчета. Четыре минуты до столкновения с поверхностью. Три минуты.

Она шустро отстегнула ремень безопасности, открыла щиток и принялась ковыряться в проводах. Две минуты. Капсула уже начала входить в стратосферу Тариса, когда Анна с облегчением доложила:

– Готово!

Карт перезапустил систему, включил тормозные и маневровые двигатели и мертвой хваткой вцепился в штурвал. Минута. Крыши небоскребов внизу казались иглами, которые вот-вот проткнут их шлюпку, будто насекомое.

– Сядьте и пристегнитесь, посадка будет жесткой! – только и крикнул он.

Шлюпка по касательной врезалась в крышу какого-то небоскреба, проползла по ней, пропахивая брюхом глубокую борозду в покрытии, и замерла, зависнув над пропастью.

Карт медленно выдохнул, выпустил штурвал и откинулся в кресле. Его руки ощутимо подрагивали.

– У нас получилось, – произнес он очевидную вещь.

Анна не ответила. Карт обернулся и понял, что сесть в кресло она успела, а вот пристегнуться – нет. Удар о поверхность швырнул ее прямо на стенку корпуса. Карт снова выругался, и в его голосе было отчаяние. Как бы он к ней ни относился, эта женщина была солдатом, за которого он нес ответственность. Карт поспешно ощупал ее шею, пытаясь найти пульс. Под пальцами затрепетало медленное и неровное биение. Он бегло ее осмотрел: глубокое рассечение кожи на лбу, как минимум один перелом на руке, на губах кровавая пена. Неужто сломанным ребром проткнуло легкое? Насколько все это серьезно, Карт не знал.

– Даже не вздумай умирать, слышишь? – прикрикнул он, вколол ей двойную дозу стимуляторов из медпакета и принялся выбираться из покореженной капсулы, замершей в неустойчивом равновесии.

Оказывать нормальную медицинскую помощь было некогда. Им следовало как можно скорее покинуть это место и где-нибудь спрятаться. Карт снял свой слишком приметный капитанский китель, завернул в него Анну, а потом взял ее на руки и торопливо зашагал к лифту, крякнув от напряжения. И почему Бастила не выбрала в свои протеже кого-нибудь более миниатюрного? Анна была чуть ниже него ростом, и ее телосложение не отличалось хрупкостью. Карт поймал роботакси, велел везти их в соседний квартал, а пока они ехали, взломал программу и почистил память машины. Законопослушность пыталась протестовать, но чувство долга возобладало: ситхи наверняка засекли отлет капсул и их падение на планету. Бастилу и прочих выживших будут искать, а значит, он обязан усложнить поиски. 

Система обнулила заказ, и огоньки на капоте снова замерцали зеленым, показывая, что экипаж свободен. Должно быть, Сила их все-таки хранила, потому что Карт взламывал такси впервые. Зато не раз видел, как именно орудуют угонщики, пока работал полицейским на Телосе IV. 

Когда такси улетело, Карт выбрал жилой комплекс позатрапезнее, а потом разыскал в нем заброшенные апартаменты. И только тогда занялся ранами своей спутницы. Ему пришлось разрезать на ней военную униформу и обтереть тело Анны от засохшей крови мокрой тряпкой. Он с удивлением убедился, что это тело бывалого солдата – с развитой мускулатурой и сетью многочисленных старых шрамов. Вопреки тому, что было написано в досье, Анна выглядела как наемница, а вовсе не как торговка. Может, контрабандистка? Во Внешнем кольце они мало отличались от пиратов.

Карт запустил сканер из прихваченного медпакета, и тот показал серьезное сотрясение мозга, проколотое легкое, два перелома и ожог от бластера. А еще – разъем для кибернетического импланта на затылке. Он тихо присвистнул. Даже его офицерского жалования на покупку подобного девайса не хватило бы. А медсканер продолжал выдавать информацию, теперь уже о заживших травмах. И у Карта невольно дрогнула рука. Особенно его впечатлил расколотый череп. Трудно поверить, что человек, получивший такое ранение, выжил и не превратился в слюнявого идиота. Похоже, Анна отправилась служить на «Шпиль Эндара» после того, как ее с месяц продержали в колбе с кольто. 

Карт выключил сканер. Некоторые из ее старых ран наводили на размышления. Уж не световым ли мечом они были нанесены? А странные округлые метки напоминали следы от пыток электричеством. Он такое видел, когда служил в телосской Службе Безопасности – пираты частенько пытали своих рабов. Но если эта женщина сражалась с ситхами и находилась у них в плену, почему в ее личном деле об этом не сказано ни слова? В учебке она должна была проходить медосмотр, такие шрамы не остались бы незамеченными и неминуемо вызвали бы вопросы. 

Карт поморщился. Без сомнений, досье было фальшивкой. Вопрос: «Знали ли об этом джедаи?», – пока оставался без ответа. И, если знали, к чему такая секретность? А главное: точно ли с ситхами Анна сражалась? Или все-таки с джедаями? Враг перед ним или герой?

Здесь было над чем подумать… 

Он с глубоким сомнением покачал головой и наложил повязки с бактой, закрепил костные стабилизаторы, вколол коагулянты и антибиотики. Он обучился навыкам первой медпомощи после того, как не сумел спасти жизнь своей жене. Памятуя о пробитом легком Анны, Карт уложил ее повыше, укрыл своим кителем и отправился на разведку. Ему было о чем беспокоиться и без размышлений о том, кого именно ему подсунули на его корабль.

Тарис оказался на редкость мерзкой планетой. Да, сейчас его захватили ситхи и, как обычно, принесли с собой страх, смерть и жестокую диктатуру. А начали с того, что объявили комендантский час и всепланетный карантин, закрыли все космопорты и установили пропускной режим. Но и до этого тут процветали порядки, на взгляд Карта, вопиющие. Он не мог понять, почему Республика закрывала на это глаза? Роскошь и безнаказанность для одних и полуживотное существование для других; его от этого просто тошнило. 

На уничтоженном ситхами Телосе ситуация тоже не была безоблачной. Преступность, коррупция, войны банд и корпораций. Ему пришлось столкнуться с этим еще зеленым юнцом, когда он работал механиком в одной из сервисных мастерских. Бандиты прямо у него на глазах убили его босса – владельца мастерской. Хорошего человека, пусть и немного прижимистого и вспыльчивого. Потому Карт и пошел работать в полицию: не хотел мириться с беззаконием и несправедливостью.

Здешние полицейские слово «справедливость» будто бы вообще никогда не слышали. По мнению Карта, они были ничуть не лучше ситхов.

На поиски нужной информации ему потребовалось несколько дней. Чтобы заставить местных параноиков разговориться, Карт обратился к уловкам, которым его научили в СБ. Он болтал с торговцами, прицениваясь к оружию и броне, покупал в кантинах дешевое пиво, вел праздные разговоры ни о чем. И все-таки выяснил, что примерно в их секторе на территории Нижнего города, там, где бушевала ракгульская чума, обитали преступники, мутанты и прочие изгои, разбилась пара спасательных шлюпок. Карта переполняла жажда деятельности, но как проникнуть на охраняемый ситхами нижний уровень, он пока не придумал. Впрочем, соваться туда в одиночку все равно было бы безумием, а его спутница никак не приходила в себя. 

Медсканер говорил, что она выздоравливает, и повреждений мозга удалось избежать. Но Анна все пребывала в своем забытьи и часто металась и стонала так, как будто видела во сне что-то по-настоящему ужасное. Ничего удивительного, если вспомнить о ее шрамах. 

Порой Карту даже приходилось вставать среди ночи, чтобы дать ей успокоительное и ухаживать за ней – менять повязки с лекарством, ставить уколы. Несмотря на первоначальную резкую неприязнь и недоверие, ему не было противно. Карт по-прежнему не мог ей простить, что из него пытались сделать дурака и по-прежнему не знал, как ему к ней относиться. Честно говоря, его уход отличался бы куда меньшей заботой, окажись Анна Кхар уродиной. Только это было совсем не так. Прикасаться к ее телу было по-своему приятно. И потому слегка неловко. Разумеется, Карт не позволял себе ничего лишнего – ни жестов, ни мыслей. Ему всего лишь нравилось то, что он видел, и даже шрамы выглядели не безобразно, а… интригующе? Перевязывая ее, он невольно думал, что прежде не притрагивался ни к одной женщине, кроме своей жены. Его не интересовал никто, кроме Морганы. 

И сейчас не интересует. Он всего лишь хочет, чтобы Анна как можно быстрее встала на ноги и помогла ему разыскать Бастилу. С расспросами он решил повременить. Для начала он просто за ней понаблюдает и будет настороже.

Анна очнулась на четвертый день. Резко села и потянулась к бедру, словно ожидала найти там кобуру бластера или рукоять виброклинка. Сделала вдох и, поморщившись, приложила руку к ребрам. Обнаружила повязки на груди, голени и предплечье, взглянула на раскрытую коробку медпакета, и только потом посмотрела на Карта. То, что она сидит перед ним в одном белье, Анну, похоже, не смутило.

Торговка, как же. Карт поджал губы. И напомнил себе, что решил не набрасываться на нее с вопросами:

– Рад, что ты проснулась. А то я уже начал сомневаться, что ты очнешься… – Взгляд Анны все еще был отчужденным, она явно не понимала, что происходит, и Карт поспешил уточнить: – Я – капитан «Шпиля Эндара» Карт Онаси. Помнишь меня?

Ее губы чуть дрогнули в улыбке:

– Мы вместе бежали с корабля, так ведь? – Улыбка сменилась беспокойной гримасой: – Где мы, сэр? Как я здесь оказалась? Сколько времени прошло? И что… нет, сначала это.

Сказанное прозвучало слишком тихо и как-то нервно. Оно плохо вязалось с образом бесстрашной рубаки, который уже нарисовался в воображении Карта. Ему почему-то захотелось, чтобы ее глубокий и низкий голос снова зазвучал с уверенными интонациями.

– Мы на Тарисе. Прошло четыре дня. Ты здорово ударилась лбом и бредила все это время. Наверное, поэтому в голове сейчас полная каша. Кстати, можешь называть меня просто Карт, раз уж наш крейсер уничтожили.

Она кивнула. Вид у нее по-прежнему был озадаченным.

Карт кратко пересказал ей события последних дней, упомянув и разбившиеся шлюпки, и поиски Бастилы, и осаду ситхов. Пока она слушала, с ней произошла метаморфоза: глаза прояснились, а осанка стала тверже. Как будто она нашла в себе силы для чего-то или приняла какое-то решение. Видеть это оказалось приятно. 

– Выходит, ты спас мне жизнь? Спасибо, Карт. Я не забуду. – Обычная вежливая фраза вышла весьма веской. Должно быть, потому, что в ее голосе все-таки появилась решительность. 

«Предполагаемый враг, взявший себя в руки? Отлично, есть чему порадоваться», – подумал он с досадой и пожал плечами:

– Не стоит. Я своих не бросаю и начинать не собираюсь. Кроме того, мне понадобится твоя помощь.

– В поиске Бастилы, да, – кивнула Анна, глядя на него оценивающе. – Кстати, насчет «не бросаю». Почему мы не ищем остальных солдат?

Карт глотнул воздух, словно ему заехали под дых, и огрызнулся:

– Мы спасем всех, кого найдем! 

Он и сам не раз об этом думал. Капсулы с крейсера, те, которые ситхи не сбили на лету, разбросало по всей планете. Часть из них из-за взрыва корабля и электромагнитного возмущения наверняка разбились о поверхность. Но часть все-таки должна уцелеть. Будь его воля, он рыл бы носом землю, чтобы отыскать всех членов экипажа «Шпиля Эндара». Только ему дали недвусмысленный приказ: охранять жизнь Бастилы. И он, и его люди обязаны исполнить свой долг, даже ценой собственных жизней. Карт ответил, убеждая не столько Анну, сколько себя: 

– Я располагаю данными лишь о капсулах, упавших в этом секторе. Если не найдем Бастилу здесь, продолжим выяснять местонахождение других шлюпок. Но всем, до кого не дотянемся, придется бороться за свои жизни самостоятельно.

Слова прозвучали неубедительно даже для него самого. И он запретил себе об этом думать, раз уж изменить ситуацию пока не в его силах. 

Анна немного подумала, а потом задала новый вопрос:

– Хорошо, переформулирую: почему так важна именно Бастила?

Карт нахмурился. Вопрос был дурацким. Про Бастилу и ее боевую медитацию, способную выводить из строя корабельные двигатели, знала вся Республика. Из какой глухомани вывалилась эта женщина? Он процитировал ей набившие оскомину цитаты из новостей головидения и заметил, что Анна их не узнала. Будто последние полгода новости вовсе не смотрела. Еще один странный факт в копилку прочих связанных с ней странных фактов. 

– Понятно, – протянула она и задумчиво приложила согнутый указательный палец к губам. 

Получилось на удивление мило. Карту пришлось себе напомнить, что такой жест часто свидетельствует о желании человека скрыть правду. Или просто о намерении промолчать. Интересно, что она хотела ему сказать и не сказала? 

– Выходит, цель ситхов – именно Бастила, – продолжила Анна. – Но они могут проследить и за нами, чтобы выйти на ее след. Капсула, упавшая в Верхнем городе – штука приметная. К тому же, ты сказал, что привез меня сюда в роботакси. Они могли проверить память всех машин.

– Я почистил память, – успокоил ее Карт. – Нас не разыскивают. Мои голоснимки раздобыть ничего не стоит, и, раз их не вывесили на каждом столбе, значит ситхи не знают, кто именно успел сбежать и выжил.

– Отлично. Одной заботой меньше. А как давно Нижний город закрыли на карантин? И из-за чего? И как туда можно попасть?

Карту понравилось, что она схватывает самую суть. Да и в целом Анна нравилась ему все больше: спокойствием, с которым она восприняла их положение, деловым подходом. Продолжая внимательно за ней наблюдать, он рассказал и о ракгульской чуме, свирепствующей в Нижнем городе, и об охраняемых ситхами межуровневых лифтах: 

– Раздобыть разрешение на спуск можно, но это слишком дорого и долго. Да и лишнее внимание нам ни к чему. А использовать чужой пропуск не получится – они именные, и всех, кого нет в базе данных, сразу же арестовывают.

Ради этих сведений ему пришлось всю ночь бесплатно чинить дроидов для одного подозрительного тви’лека. В итоге тот решил, что отлично посмеялся над приезжим простаком. А по мнению самого Карта, даже крохи информации были лучше, чем ничего.

– Значит, нам нужна ситхская униформа, – Анна потянулась за сложенной стопкой одеждой, которую Карт выиграл для нее в паззак. – Своих-то они наверняка пропускают без досмотра. Переоденемся и спустимся вниз, найдем новых осведомителей и выясним, была ли там Бастила. Будем решать проблемы последовательно, и о том, как покинуть Тарис, подумаем, когда спасем нашего джедая. Идет, капитан?

Решение было таким очевидным, что Карт едва не хлопнул себя по лбу. Его извиняло лишь то, что он слишком много нервничал и слишком мало спал. Но он не мог не подумать, что Бастила беспокоилась за эту женщину не зря. Возможно, Анну приписали к «Шпилю Эндара», как эффективного разведчика? От этой мысли у него немного отлегло от души, и Карт согласно кивнул. А потом спросил с легким беспокойством:

– Может, тебе стоило бы еще немного отлежаться? 

Анна покачала головой:

– Мы должны действовать. И я в порядке, – и все так же, не стесняясь его присутствия, натянула тунику.

Смутился он сам. Отвел глаза и пробормотал:

– Ладно. Поверю на слово. Но сперва тебе нужно поесть. Да и мне тоже. Неподалеку есть неплохая кантина.

Ела Анна аккуратно и быстро – очень по-солдатски. Но Карт заметил, что ее взгляд скользит по посетителям кантины, словно сканер. 

– Мне кажется, вон та женщина – ситх, – негромко сказала она, отложив ложку. – Держится высокомерно, как дворянка, а одежда мятая и не новая. Зато коктейль недешевый, со всякими листиками. Официанты делают вид, будто не замечают, что она его почти допила. А даже у нас два раза спросили, что мы будем заказывать еще. Явно не хотят ее обслуживать. 

– Хм, – заинтересованно приподнял брови Карт. – Допустим. И что с того? 

– Судя по тому, на ком она останавливала взгляд, ей нравятся женщины. И ей явно скучно. Я могу попробовать ее разговорить. Вдруг удастся вызнать что-то полезное?

Эта идея Карту не слишком понравилась. Сведения, полученные от ситхов, и вправду могли оказаться полезными, но, с другой стороны, если Анна все-таки предатель, она сама им все выболтает. 

Эту мысль он отогнал как абсурдную, и разрешил своей спутнице рискнуть. Он пересел к барной стойке неподалеку от столика незнакомки, взял пиво и принялся незаметно наблюдать за ее разговором с Анной. 

Женщину звали Сарна, и она действительно оказалась офицером в увольнительной. Дамы мило поболтали; Анна с крайне достоверным сочувствием выслушала жалобы на одиночество и дурное отношение со стороны неблагодарных тарсианцев. Она весьма обаятельно улыбалась и, пожалуй, даже слегка кокетничала. Женщины выглядели полностью очарованными друг другом. Смотреть на это было почему-то неприятно. На Карта нахлынуло раздражение. И зачем он разрешил затеять это сомнительное дело?

– Сарна позвала меня на вечеринку, – тихо сообщила Анна, заказывая своей новой подружке очередной сложносоставной коктейль. – Я сказала, что приду с приятелем… – Она бросила на него косой взгляд и попросила: – Не гляди на меня так. Она сказала, что некоторые заявятся к ней прямо с дежурства. То есть, в униформе. Мы ведь хотели кое-что раздобыть без лишнего шума? Кажется, это неплохой шанс. 

Сам Карт предпочел бы напасть на патруль где-нибудь в тихом уголке. Но она была права, лишний шум им ни к чему. Только ее план все равно не казался ему безупречным.

– Если нас поймают на краже, шум все-таки будет, – проворчал он с сомнением. Однако то, что она позаботилась о приглашении для них обоих, немного его успокоило. 

– Я посмотрела на них, – Анна кивнула на танцующих посетителей кантины, – и подумала, что они не особенно бдительны. Им сейчас так весело, что они не хотят думать о плохом. А потом поговорила с Сарной и поняла, что ситхи не какие-то монстры, а тоже люди. Запутавшиеся, пошедшие не за тем лидером, но все-таки люди. Со всеми человеческими слабостями. Мы опоздаем, и они уже успеют расслабиться достаточно, чтобы прийти в благодушное и беспечное настроение. А если принесем полный рюкзак тарсианского пива, станем там совсем своими. Можно перед этим для верности добавить в алкоголь снотворное. 

Звучало это непривычно и странно, ему в голову не приходило думать о ситхах, как о людях. Но Карт согласился попробовать. Он понимал, что без риска их цели вряд ли достигнешь.

Когда они шли в магазин покупать пиво, Анна взволнованно тронула его за локоть:

– Капитан...

Он проследил за ее взглядом и заметил, как в проеме между двумя массивными пилонами двое каких-то проходимцев трясли насмерть перепуганного старика. Из обрывков долетевшего разговора Карт понял, что тот задолжал криминальному авторитету по имени Давик, и его ждала расправа. Кулаки непроизвольно сжались – его первый босс попал в неприятности точно так же. Анна глядела на него с надеждой, и Карт кивнул. Он не собирался стоять и смотреть, как убивают невинного человека. Анна приблизилась к троице. 

– Эй, ребята, какие-то проблемы? – начала она миролюбиво. – Может, я помогу вам их уладить?

Карт подумал, что слова тут вряд ли помогут, незаметно вытащил бластер и встал так, чтобы закрыть компанию от патруля. И вовремя, потому что взбешенные вмешательством бандиты, даже не тратя время на угрозы, выхватили оружие. Но пустить в ход не успели – его выстрел и удар виброклинка Анны мгновенно их успокоили. Старик принялся ошарашенно благодарить, но Анна его прервала:

– Сколько ты должен?

Узнав сумму, она достала карту и перевела деньги. Когда старик, бормоча благодарности, ушел, Карт вздохнул:

– Сто кредитов? И на что мы теперь будем покупать это проклятое пиво?

Анна на мгновение задумалась, а потом присела на корточки и принялась обшаривать карманы трупов.

– С ума сошла? – с возмущением зашипел он на нее. – Это же мародерство!

– Это военные трофеи. И ресурсы для наших поисков, – парировала Анна невозмутимо и засунула за пояс чужой бластер. – Мне кажется, мы не в том положении, чтобы воротить нос. Двести кредитов, – добавила она, взглянув на сканер. – Неплохой способ заработать, а, босс?

Вообще-то, ей не стоило так разговаривать со своим командиром. Однако зерно истины в ее словах было. Где еще им брать ресурсы, кроме как у врагов? Карт, поморщившись, отмахнулся и от шутки, и от обращения. Они запихали трупы поглубже в тень пилонов и все-таки пошли за пивом. Когда Карт бросил взгляд на Анну, заметил, что она задумчиво улыбается. Похоже, роль защитника обездоленных пришлась ей по вкусу так же, как и ему. Улыбка была теплой и светлой и делала ее красивее и моложе.

Проклятье. Он не должен об этом думать. 

На два часа позже назначенного времени они позвонили в дверь апартаментов, указанных Сарной на карте. Анна взяла его под руку и жизнерадостно поздоровалась с открывшей дверь хозяйкой:

– А вот и мы! И наше пиво.

Подношение было принято с большим энтузиазмом. Карт разделял мнение, что это пиво – лучшее, что есть на Тарисе, но веселиться в компании ситхов оказался морально не готов. Стоял в уголке и угрюмо молчал, позволяя Анне в одиночестве нарезать круги, хохотать над чужими шутками, знакомиться и болтать со всеми подряд. Казалось, она наслаждается вечеринкой. Притворялась эта женщина так хорошо, что он не мог не задаваться вопросом: не лжет ли она с такой же легкостью и ему? Или ей и вправду здесь нравится? И хотя компания, которая здесь собралась, действительно выглядела самой обычной, сам он всей кожей чувствовал, что это не так, и явственно ощущал нарисованную на спине мишень. 

Когда Анна в очередной раз подошла к Карту, чтобы кратко пересказать услышанные от ситхов новости, к ним приблизился какой-то растрепанный после танцев хлыщ и фривольно ей подмигнул:

– Эй, красотка! Твой парень совсем тебя не развлекает. Может, пойдешь со мной?

Первым импульсом Карта стало желание дать ситху в морду. Вторым – попросту застрелить. Но Анна вдруг положила голову ему на плечо, приобняла и сдержанно ответила:

– Спасибо, дружок, мне и здесь хорошо. Найди себе кого-нибудь другого. По-моему, вон та рыженькая милашка так и ждет, когда ты позовешь ее потанцевать.

Хлыщ пожал плечами и ушел. Карт снял ладонь с бластера.

– И когда они уже, наконец, напьются? – проворчал он тихо, внезапно смущенный ее жестом и на удивление им обрадованный.

– Думаю, нам тоже надо взять пару рюмок, – прошептала она в ответ, даже не подумав убрать руку с его талии. – Иначе как-то подозрительно. А лучше найдем бутылку вина и станем разгуливать с ней. Пора здесь осмотреться.

Так они и поступили: якобы бесцельно прохаживались, попивая из горлышка, останавливались, чтобы поговорить с другими гостями, и продолжали прогулку. Анна все еще к нему прижималась, и Карт, подумав, тоже обхватил ее рукой. Она легла как-то непривычно – Моргана была намного ниже ростом, а кроме нее он никого не обнимал. Карт почувствовал себя странно. Но если это игра, они должны выглядеть естественно.

И нет ничего плохого в том, что происходящее начинает ему нравиться, так ведь? 

Форму они нашли довольно быстро. Элементы брони оказались как попало свалены на кровать в одной из дальних комнат. На их счастье, в ней никого не было. Но только они закинули в рюкзак из-под пива два полных комплекта, как за дверью раздались шаги. Анна быстро толкнула Карта на кровать, уселась сверху и закинула руки ему на шею. Он почувствовал их жар даже сквозь высокий ворот. Это тоже оказалось неожиданно приятным – как и сама эта непрошенная близость. В комнату заглянула Сарна. Она была уже изрядно навеселе и, увидев их, рассмеялась с некоторой обидой:

– О, развлекаетесь? Ну и ладно, не буду мешать.

Когда она ушла, Анна с облегчением выдохнула и пересела с его коленей на кровать:

– Пронесло. Посидим тут, пока они окончательно не отключатся. 

Кровать была довольно широкой, но Анна касалась его своим плечом и смотрела так спокойно, будто эта близость была для нее привычной и уютной. Карту захотелось выяснить: частит ли сейчас ее пульс так же, как его? О чем она вообще думает, так беззастенчиво вторгаясь в его личное пространство? Что чувствует? Признак доверия это или проявление интереса? Или Анна просто пытается им манипулировать? Если так, то она близка к успеху – Карт был бы не против снова ее обнять, и вовсе не понарошку. Он знал, как расположены росчерки шрамов на ее плечах, помнил, каково на ощупь ее тело – горячее, гладкое и твердое. Ему отчего-то казалось, что это знание протягивает между ними некую нить взаимопонимания. Он совершенно не к месту вспомнил, как Анна прикасалась пальцем к своим губам, и невольно задержал на них взгляд. Интересно, они такие же мягкие, какими кажутся? Будет ли она против, если он это проверит?

…Мысли абсолютно несвоевременные, оскорбительные и опасные. Не стоило ему пить это проклятое вино. 

Анна истолковала его молчание по-своему, отодвинулась и усмехнулась сконфуженно:

– Прости за эти вольности, капитан. Я всего лишь пыталась быть убедительной.

Карт хмыкнул не менее смущенно. Не было в ее глазах никакого интереса. И что на него нашло? Откуда в его голове вообще взялись эти глупости? И эта досада? Он чувствовал себя конченым дураком. Ему не следовало забывать, что верить этой женщине опасно. Однако он получил, наконец, повод задать свои вопросы.

– Ты слишком хорошо врешь. И я должен признаться, что не совсем тебе доверяю. Я ведь ничего о тебе не знаю. Зачем джедаи направили тебя на мой корабль? – спросил Карт напрямик.

Анна опустила взгляд и помолчала, словно раздумывая. Эта заминка лишь подлила масло в огонь его сомнений – было очевидно, что она не хочет отвечать.

– Я знаю уйму языков и много где бывала. Наверное, поэтому? А что, у тебя проблемы с джедаями?

– У нас у всех проблемы с джедаями, – отрезал Карт с сарказмом. – Некоторые из них завели моду переходить на Темную сторону и становиться ситхами.

– Тогда странно, что ты согласился, чтобы «Шпиль Эндара» передали Ордену, – она вернула ему сарказм, уводя разговор в сторону.

– Бастила – шанс Республики выиграть эту войну! – Карт понял, что начал горячиться всерьез, но даже не подумал сбавлять обороты. – Мой долг, как солдата, делать все ради победы!

– Рада слышать, – она насмешливо склонила голову набок. – Ладно, я поняла: ты не доверяешь джедаям. Но я-то не джедай.

Но Карт нахмурился еще больше.

– А кто ты? Нет, я серьезно. Кто ты? Откуда ты родом? Чем занималась всю жизнь?

Анна вздохнула и ответила с неохотой:

– Кто я? Солдат Галактической Республики, как и ты. Родилась на Дералии. Летала по всему Внешнему кольцу на «Находчивой гизке». Торговала дроидами. Ничего особенного. 

– Ничего особенного? Да ладно! – Карт окончательно вспылил. – Тогда откуда у тебя столько шрамов? И от выстрелов, и от укусов, и от пыток. Даже от световых мечей! Неужто у торговцев такая насыщенная жизнь?

– Я не знаю, – негромко и очень спокойно ответила она, опять поднимая на него глаза.

– В смысле – «не знаю»?

Анна снова помолчала, а потом пожала плечами:

– Не помню. Видимо, слишком хорошо приложилась головой. Почти все забыла. Остались только какие-то куски, обрывки картинок. Я свое имя не сразу вспомнила.

Карт даже вскочил от возмущения и уставился на нее сверху вниз: 

– И почему ты говоришь мне об этом только сейчас?

– Решила, что это неважно. У нас есть более насущные проблемы. К тому же догадалась, что тебя это рассердит и не захотела портить наши отношения. Кому нужен напарник, у которого не все дома? Но я надеялась, что вот-вот все вспомню. Какие-то вещи и ситуации отзываются узнаванием. Будто что-то такое со мной уже бывало.

– Ну до чего нелепая ложь! – он рубанул рукой воздух. – Знаешь, о чем я думаю? Не слишком ли удачно совпало, что нападение на «Шпиль Эндара» случилось сразу же, как ты появилась? А потом ты оказалась среди тех, кто выжил? 

Она твердо встретила его взгляд:

– Я понимаю, как это выглядит. Но мне нечем доказать свои слова. Я та, кто я есть, и я помогаю тебе искать Бастилу. Ради Республики. Ради победы. И ты либо принимаешь меня и мою помощь, либо нет. А играть в игру «Докажи, что ты не гизка», бессмысленно.

И он, скрипя зубами, проглотил свои возражения. Ему ужасно хотелось ей верить. Смотреть на нее и сомневаться в ее словах было тягостно. А требовать доказательства невиновности от человека с амнезией не только глупо, но и жестоко. 

…Если, конечно, она говорит правду. 

Карт подавил желание садануть рукой о стену. Есть только один способ узнать, друг ему Анна или враг – устроить проверку лояльности. А для этого следовало предоставить ей больше пространства для маневров.

– Ладно, – буркнул он. – Я тебя услышал. Мне нужен напарник, а ты вроде бы действуешь достаточно эффективно. И давай так: если тебя осенит новая гениальная идея – действуй по обстоятельствам. Наши переглядки и перешептывания не всегда будут уместны. Считай, что я выдал тебе аванс доверия.

Анна радостно улыбнулась, и ее лицо опять засияло:

– Я тебя не подведу, обещаю.

Снова этим обезоруженный, Карт отвернулся, чтобы не начать глупо улыбаться в ответ:

– Уж постарайся…

Тем же вечером они воспользовались украденной броней, без проблем пробрались в турболифт, спустились в Нижний город и провели первоначальную разведку. 

Народ здесь оказался еще более неразговорчивым и подозрительным, но им удалось расположить к себе нескольких местных жителей — в основном благодаря обаянию Анны и ее готовности защищать разных бедолаг от вконец распоясавшихся отморозков из банды Черных Вулкеров. Им по ее милости пришлось поучаствовать в нескольких ожесточенных вооруженных стычках, и Карт смог убедиться, что Анна очень хорошо стреляет, а с виброклинком и вовсе творит чудеса. Определенно, джедаям было из-за чего брать ее в экипаж.

Вот только зачем врать в досье? 

Спасенные ими – люди и не только – рассказали о войне банд, из-за которой даже подобие порядка разрушилось здесь окончательно. О том, что при власти Тайных Беков жилось куда спокойнее. О том, что ситхи не отходят далеко от лифтов, передвигаются большими группами и расстреливают всех, кто показался им подозрительным, без суда и следствия. А главное, о том, что шлюпки упали не в самом Нижнем городе, а еще ниже: в Подземелье. Именно оно и было заражено чумой, превращающей людей в агрессивных мутантов-ракгулов. 

Это значило, что на их пути выросло новое препятствие: охрана, выставленная возле лифтов, ведущих вниз, требовала специальный пропуск, и ситхской формы оказалось недостаточно. Карт и сам не ожидал, что это так его расстроит. 

– Как насчет того, чтобы попросить помощи у Тайных Беков? – задумчиво предложила Анна, когда они зашли в кантину передохнуть и обсудить положение дел. – Их главарь недоволен, что ситхи мешают его бизнесу. Враг нашего врага может стать союзником. Думаю, им по силам изготовить или украсть пропуск. 

– Бандиты-союзники? Ты серьезно? 

– Мы просто используем их самих и их ресурсы в наших целях. – Анна, прищурившись, разглядывала посетителей кантины, будто высматривала кого-то. Карт не смог определить, кого именно. – И если этот Гадон Тек не знает, кто был в упавших в Подземелье капсулах, я съем твой бластер.

– Вот, значит, как ты смотришь на сотрудничество? – борясь с раздражением, он проигнорировал ее шутку. 

Не то поздний ужин, не то ранний завтрак не лез ему в горло. Карт был полон злости и скептицизма, и ему следовало успокоиться. Или хотя бы принять стимулятор.

– Хорошо, капитан, расскажи о своем плане, – невозмутимо кивнула Анна.

Карт решил отложить прием препаратов на совсем крайний случай, глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул и все-таки заставил себя сосредоточиться.

– Мы можем покрутиться здесь еще какое-то время. Рано или поздно найдем того, кто знает об этих шлюпках что-то конкретное. Либо попробуем отыскать способ обойти пост охраны. Уверен, он есть, и местные им пользуются. Надо лишь выйти на нужного человека.

Ему и самому не понравилось, как это прозвучало: чересчур расплывчато и зыбко. Анна перестала оглядывать помещение, покосилась на него с сомнением и усилила свой напор: 

– И сколько дней на это уйдет? Раз Бастила все еще не дала о себе знать, значит, у нее проблемы. В конце концов, даже джедай рискует заразиться чумой. А если ее нашли и захватили в плен, значит охраняют как-то особенно изощренно, иначе бы она уже сбежала. И самое главное: бандиты в любой момент могут узнать, что она – тот самый джедай, которого ищут ситхи. Я считаю, что сотрудничество с Беками сильно сократит нам время. Мы вовсе не обязаны с ними дружить и не станем подписываться на грязную работу. Но зато мы узнаем, была ли в одной из тех капсул Бастила, уже сегодня!

Факт, что Бастила все еще не у ситхов, они не подвергали сомнению – участники вечеринки у Сарны ныли об этом весь вечер. Он вспомнил неприятный осадок, оставленный той аферой, и смутные сомнения снова зашевелились в душе.

Карт отрезал:

– Мы не станем сотрудничать с Беками. Чем мы окажемся лучше ситхов, если пойдем на сделки с преступниками? Давай придумаем что-нибудь еще.

– А не святой ли ты часом, а, капитан? – Анна взглянула на него с искренним любопытством. – Не представляю, как ты воевал – с такими-то чистыми руками?

И опять эта женщина попала по его больному месту, да так, что у Карта перехватило дыхание. Он словно наяву услышал голос своего наставника, который выговаривал ему за отказ подставить под удар эскадрилью истребителей: «Прекрати чистоплюйствовать! Благородство хорошо для одиночки. А ты – солдат. От твоих действий зависят миллиарды жизней. Думаешь, твоя чистая совесть стоит их страданий?» И он принял истину Саула Карата, решив, что прославленному командиру виднее. Когда-то Карт любил его, как отца. Именно адмирал зажег в его сердце веру в Республику. Только куда делась эта вера, когда Карат проржавел насквозь, переметнулся к врагам, уничтожил его жену, его сына, миллиарды других людей и саму его планету? 

Он никогда не станет таким, как этот предатель.

Анна будто что-то почувствовала и сказала мягко:

– Прости, Карт. Мне и вправду сложно поверить, что кто-то делит мир на белое и черное. Но в итоге-то мы играем за хороших парней. Давай просто проявим практичность? 

– Реван когда-то говорила точно так же. Наверное, именно после таких доводов джедаи и падают на Темную сторону пачками, – процедил он. 

Грудь сдавило тисками обреченности. Им нужен результат, и быстро: пока ситхи не вздумали накрыть Тарис орбитальной бомбардировкой, как когда-то Телос. Это проще, чем просеивать песок в поисках бисера. Об этой вероятности он задумался уже здесь, внизу, и пока помалкивал, раз уж у них появился план действий. Что дает эта информация, кроме лишней нервотрепки? 

– Никто никуда не падет, – Анна посмотрела на него ободряюще, с лучезарной улыбкой, которая так ему нравилась. И мешающие дышать тиски слегка разжались. Ему подумалось, что человек, способный настолько светло улыбаться, не способен на подлость. – Мы всего лишь продолжаем поиски и подбираем для этого разные варианты. Нам ведь нужно сделать все, чтобы спасти Бастилу.

Он приводил себе те же самые доводы, убеждая не думать об остатках экипажа «Шпиля Эндара», рассеянных по планете. У него есть долг превыше жизни. И уж точно превыше моральных сомнений. Только звучало это слишком по-каратовски. 

Проклятье на его голову. И на ее тоже. Карт вздохнул, с силой потерев лицо ладонями. А потом сказал почти враждебно:

– У меня с такими, как Беки, один разговор – арестовать или пристрелить! И с чего ты взяла, что мы вообще сумеем вот так запросто сходить в гости к преступному боссу и с ним поболтать? 

– Разреши мне хотя бы попробовать! – Глаза Анны блеснули азартом. – Мне кажется, я смогу с ним договориться.

И почему-то из-за этого Карту сделалось еще более не по себе. Что не так с этой женщиной, раз подобная перспектива ее радует? И не сваляет ли он дурака, снова пойдя у нее на поводу?

– Ладно. Но учти, что я за тобой слежу! – буркнул он хмуро.

– Ни на минуту не забываю. – Анна спрятала улыбку, и из-за этого он помрачнел еще больше. – Тогда идем. 

К удивлению Карта, слова о союзничестве оказались волшебными. Они стали пропуском и на базу Тайных Беков, и в кабинет Гадона Тека. Босс одной из крупнейших банд сектора казался заинтересованным в предложении Анны.

– То, что вы просочились сюда из Верхнего города – лучшая рекомендация. Мне пригодятся такие находчивые ребята. Я действительно готовлюсь дать ситхам пинка, но меня отвлекает другая головная боль – война с Черными Вулкерами. Вы можете хорошенько им насолить. Я поделюсь информацией, если добудете с их базы прототип акселератора для моего экспериментального свупа.

– Раз ты не решаешься забрать свои детали сам, значит дело и в самом деле опасное, – сдержанно заметила Анна. – Я действительно могу раздобыть эту вещь. Но мне нужна уверенность, что твоя информация стоит риска.

Тот пожал плечами:

– Мы или заключаем договор, или нет.

Она скопировала его жест:

– Что ж, было приятно пообщаться, – развернулась и зашагала к выходу.

Карт еле подавил возмущенное восклицание. Но вовремя сообразил, что это еще не финал. И Гадон Тек действительно окликнул их у самой двери.

– Ладно, информация вперед. Если она тебя не устроит, заплатишь своей ситхской формой. Но думаю, что устроит.

Анна развернулась и выжидающе на него посмотрела. 

– Одну из республиканских шлюпок нашли Черные Вулкеры. В ней была женщина-офицер по имени Бастила. Все еще интересно?

– Я слушаю, – отозвалась Анна сухо.

– Вулкеры – работорговцы, если вы не знали. Они решили выставить женщину-офицера, как приз на свуп-гонках. И это весьма ценный приз. Тот, кто продаст ее Давику, получит не только деньги, но и почет. Так что Вулкеры рассчитывают завоевать благодарность и мелких банд, и главного босса Тариса. 

Анна подошла поближе к столу Гадона и оперлась на него ладонями.

– Сделаем так. Мы отдаем тебе форму, а потом достаем ту штуку с базы. А в обмен ты позволишь мне представлять тебя на гонках.

– Ха, – он смерил ее взглядом. – Значит, эта дамочка тебе и вправду нужна? Рассчитываешь забрать ее прямо после соревнований? Попробуй, может, и получится. Но предупреждаю: для штурма базы Вулкеров понадобится целая армия. Тебе лучше пройти через Подземелье и канализацию, чтобы вскрыть один из запасных выходов их крепости. Так что поищи хорошего взломщика. Карту скачаешь у моего помощника. Что до пропуска в Подземелье, вот, держи, – и Гадон протянул ей идентификационный жетон. – Мои люди сняли это с трупа ситха. Я хочу, чтобы ты успела провернуть все до начала гонок. Даю тебе сутки. Вернешься, и я протестирую тебя на трассе. Если окажешься лучше моего гонщика – заменишь его.

Анна протянула ему руку:

– Договорились, Гадон. До встречи.

И криминальный босс скрепил их договор рукопожатием.

Что ж, им и в самом деле не пришлось идти на сделку с совестью – истребляя бандитов, они сделают этому миру одолжение. На сердце Карта полегчало, но не до конца. Он с раздражением фыркнул, едва они покинули базу:

– Хорош союзник. Держу пари, ему и самому нужна Бастила, чтобы передать ее Давику!

– С первой частью соглашусь, – кивнула Анна задумчиво. – Союзник из него так себе, и Бастила ему нужна. Но насчет ее передачи Давику не уверена. И не думаю, кстати, что Бастилу держат на базе Вулкеров, иначе Гадон не дал бы мне этот жетон. Неважно, что он там задумал. После победы в гонках мы ее освободим. И уж втроем-то точно никому не позволим нас задержать. Теперь у всех нас есть шанс. 

– И строится он на том, что ты выиграешь ралли? – Карт с сомнением покачал головой. – Весьма самоуверенно. Ты точно помнишь, что была гонщицей? 

– Нет, не помню, – ответила она спокойно. – Только смутное ощущение чего-то такого. Скорость, азарт, радость. Ты покажешь мне, как управлять свупом, и, если я ошибаюсь, ты займешь мое место. Уж ты-то точно выиграешь. 

Кровь Карта словно согрелась. Так значит, дело было не в самоуверенности, а в доверии? Он невольно вспомнил и ее ладони на своих плечах, и то, как Анна бросалась на противников, ни мгновения не сомневаясь, что он ее прикроет, и ему захотелось сказать ей что-нибудь приятное. Или хотя бы просто взять за руку.

Но Анна продолжила:

– Насчет взломщика: помнишь, как в баре два родианца приставали к тви’личке, и их потом прогнал вуки? Я подслушала их разговор – девчушка компьютерный гений. Кажется, она именно то, что нам нужно. 

На него словно вылили ведро холодной воды. Карт даже остановился, с недоверием вперившись в ее спину:

– И ты думаешь, что мы потащим ребенка в Подземелье? – Он все еще надеялся, что неправильно ее понял.

Анна тоже остановилась. Вид у нее был хмурым, но решительным:

– Для начала спросим ее о более подходящей кандидатуре. Но если она никого не знает, придется. С ней ведь наверняка пойдет тот вуки. И мы будем втроем следить, чтобы с девочкой ничего не случилось. – Она заметила его взгляд и спросила встревоженно: – Что-то не так, Карт?

– Это наше дело – рисковать собой, – ответил он негромко. Его голос слегка осип. – Это мы с тобой – солдаты. Мы для того и нужны, чтобы штатским не приходилось подставляться под огонь. Так что — нет, Анна. Мы найдем какого-нибудь другого взломщика.

Карт приготовился дать отпор, если она снова попробует надавить, но Анна задумалась, а потом серьезно кивнула:

– Да, ты прав. Меня действительно занесло. Мы просто спросим у нее имена. В крайнем случае, попробуем взломать дверь сами, – и зашагала дальше.

Карт покачал головой, одновременно обрадованный и растерянный. Он почти привык к ее уверенности в собственной правоте и готовности отстаивать свою точку зрения и совершенно не ожидал, что она сдастся. Проклятье, да что у нее в голове? Анна действительно пересмотрела свое мнение или предприняла тактическое отступление? Ведь в общих-то чертах он согласился на ее план – весьма сомнительный с его точки зрения. 

А у него в голове что?

Честно говоря, Карт уже устал ее подозревать. Какой в этом смысл, если все равно выходит, как хочет она? И почему, джавы его раздери, так выходит? Он ведь каждый раз мог сказать ей окончательное «нет» – как сейчас. Только ее доводы в какой-то момент начинали казаться ему разумными и правильными. Может, она все-таки какой-нибудь джедай или ситх и контролирует его разум?

От этой мысли в груди заломило совсем сильно, а кулаки непроизвольно сжались. Ему следовало бы оставить ее и вести поиски самому. Вдруг цель Анны – передать Бастилу ситхам, и он ей в этом помогает?

Карт вздохнул и разжал ладони. Слишком сложный план, чтобы быть правдой. На самом-то деле у него ничего против нее не было, кроме собственной паранойи. А что, если он из-за этого возьмет и откажется от ценного союзника? Нет, так не годится. Они найдут Бастилу, и это сразу расставит все по своим местам. Тогда он поймет – друг ему Анна или совсем наоборот.

Только боль в подреберье никуда не делась: сама возможность ее предательства сдирала коросты с его старых ран. Он что, настолько к ней привязался? Всего лишь за сутки знакомства?

Карт прогнал эту мысль, внезапно сильно ею напуганный.

В кантине им сказали, что тви’лечка, которую звали Миссия Вао, вместе со своим шерстяным другом отправилась в Подземелье. Оказывается, она время от времени приносила оттуда всякие интересные штуки и зарабатывала на этом.

– Надеюсь, с ней все будет в порядке, – пробормотала Анна, когда они шагали к лифту.

И Карта опять будто разделило напополам. С одной стороны, ему понравилось, как прозвучала эта реплика – с искренним беспокойством. А с другой — эти слова могли быть сказаны для него нарочно.

Ему захотелось взять свою голову и как следует ее проветрить.

– В твоем досье говорилось, что ты разбираешься в программировании. А ты хоть раз взламывала замки? – спросил он, просто для того, чтобы перестать крутить в уме эту проклятую бесконечную карусель.

– Ты имеешь в виду те разы, о которых я помню? На «Шпиле Эндара», когда пробивалась к мостику. По протоколу безопасности все отсеки заблокировали, а я не знала пароля. Не думаю, что блокировка у Вулкеров такая же простая. Зато и времени там будет побольше. Но со взломщиком, конечно, было бы спокойнее.

Карт похолодел от мысли, что его подозрительность едва не стоила ей жизни, и признал с запоздалым раскаянием:

– То, что тебе не сказали пароль – моя вина.

– Начал подозревать меня еще на корабле? – Анна, не оборачиваясь, усмехнулась. – Понятно.

– Прости… – Ему опять захотелось взять ее за руку. Просто чтобы убедиться, что с ней все в порядке.

– Я жива, как видишь. – И она, словно прочитав его мысли, обернулась. На ее губах играла все та же прекрасная улыбка. – И ты все-таки спас меня, когда вытащил из шлюпки, а потом вы́ходил.

Карт промолчал. Он ощущал свои сомнения как яд, отравляющий ум – капля за каплей. Нужно прекратить гонять эти мысли по кругу, чтобы не спятить окончательно. Карт действительно хотел бы ей верить – он давно не хотел чего-то с такой же силой!

Но не мог, и от этого его переполняла горечь.

Внизу, в деревне изгоев, Анна щедро отсыпала денег подбежавшим к ним попрошайкам. А потом пристыженно повернулась к нему:

– Я опять не спросила твоего разрешения, капитан. Это же наши общие кредиты. Прошу прощения.

– Я уже почти привык, – проворчал он, втайне любуясь ее замешательством. – Валяй, делай по-своему и дальше. Болтать и выспрашивать – твоя стихия, как я погляжу. Я предпочитаю действия, а не разговоры.

И она, забыв собственные слова об уходящем времени, обошла всю деревню. Карт понимал, почему. При виде катастрофических нищеты и убожества, царящих вокруг, на него снова напала хандра. Он давно перестал верить в справедливость: вся его жизнь доказывала, что ее попросту нет, а рассказы о ней не только бесполезны, но и вредны. Но почему-то каждый раз, когда он видел, как страдают существа, лишенные выбора и неповинные в своем жалком состоянии, в его душе поднимался гнев. Карт хотел бы им помочь, но не знал, как. И старательно гнал от себя мысль, что все они уже обречены. Орбитальная бомбардировка не оставит от экуменополиса и камня на камне.

Он радовался, что не успел рассказать об этом Анне. Глядя, с каким сочувствием она расспрашивает обитателей общины об их жизни, ему и самому захотелось верить, что этим беднягам все же удастся уцелеть. К тому же эти разговоры принесли ценные сведения. Они выяснили, что ракгульская чума, превращающая людей в безумных мутантов, передается только через слюну зараженных. Узнали, что Миссия Вао и вуки Заалбар проходили через деревню совсем недавно, и что патрули ситхов и рейды Черных Вулкеров здесь совсем не редки. Что сыворотка от болезни все-таки существует, но ситхи даже не думают ей делиться. А Анна к тому же всерьез задумалась над странными сказками о Земле обетованной, рассказанными старым проповедником. 

– Я поищу записи, о которых он говорил. Может, в этом есть часть правды. Но даже если нет, такие истории просто помогают им жить, – сказала Анна печально, когда они покинули поселение. – Тут так страшно и беспросветно. Людям необходимо на что-то надеяться. На победу. На то, что отыщется островок безопасности. Или на Силу… Наверное, именно мечты делают людей людьми.

– И о чем же мечтаешь ты? – не удержался Карт от вопроса. Его и в самом деле это волновало.

– О мире, – ответила она без тени улыбки, и ее ответ наполнил его сердце теплом и заставил радостно застучать. – А ты?

– О том же самом. 

Эти слова прозвучали слишком буднично для главной истины, наполняющей его жизнь смыслом. А может, именно так и должны звучать подобные вещи. Пафос убивает искренность, превращает ее в гремящую пустоту. 

Анна отозвалась на его мысли и все так же серьезно кивнула:

– Поэтому мы и здесь. 

Неужели этот лучащийся светом взгляд тоже можно подделать?.. Он окончательно свихнулся, раз думает об этом. Лучше уж думать, что, когда Анна глядит так вдохновенно, она делается еще красивее. И самому смотреть на нее и верить ей. Ведь невозможно не верить человеку с такими ясными глазами.

– Помогите! – прервал его сумбурные мысли испуганный женский голос. – Вы должны мне помочь!

Прямо к ним навстречу мчалась там самая тви’лечка из кантины – Миссия Вао.

– Они похитили моего друга! Спасите его!

Девчушка едва не плакала от отчаяния – вуки Заалбар попал в плен к гаморреанским работорговцам.

– Мы его поищем, – пообещала Анна твердо. – А пока проводим тебя до деревни, и ты подождешь нас там.

Миссия уперлась намертво и уходить отказалась. Кто знает, чем закончился бы этот спор, если бы они не услышали совсем близко отвратительное рычание ракгулов. Пока Анна с виброклинком в руках удерживала стаю на расстоянии, Карт методично их расстреливал, закрывая спиной Миссию. Но малышка достала свой бластер и показала, что отлично с ним управляется.

– Мы хотели обыскать космическую шлюпку, – продолжила Миссия как ни в чем не бывало, когда последний из мутантов упал с дырой на лбу. – Но нас подстерегли эти уроды, гаморреанцы. Большой Зи бросился на них и велел мне бежать. Ну, я и… Я думала, он с ними справится. Но их было так много! В общем, я нужна вам. Я покажу, как пройти к стокам кратчайшей дорогой. Его наверняка держат там.

Анна посмотрела на Карта, но тот промолчал, все еще раздумывая, как лучше поступить. Не на веревке же им тащить упрямую девчонку в деревню? Карт был уверен, если они ее прогонят, Миссия отправится в канализацию самостоятельно и наверняка там погибнет. 

Пока он думал, Анна взяла ответственность на себя и спокойно кивнула: 

– Хорошо, Миссия, можешь пойти с нами. Только держись поближе, чтобы мы могли тебя защитить. А для начала, будь добра, покажи, где упала шлюпка, о которой ты говорила.

Они отыскали капсулу довольно быстро. Но по горькой иронии судьбы солдаты, перенесшие войну, штурм корабля и рискованное приземление, не пережили встречи с чумой.

– Я предлагаю напасть на патруль ситхов и забрать у них сыворотку, – сказала Анна, и ее голос зазвенел. – Врач из деревни наверняка подскажет, кто сумеет наладить ее производство. 

Это было несвоевременно и опасно, но Карт согласился без колебаний. Ему нужно было хоть чем-то заглушить мерзкий шепот внутри головы, который твердил, что он плохой командир, раз не сумел помочь своим людям. Карт гнал его прочь, но ржавый привкус во рту и не думал исчезать. А что с остальными выжившими? Сумеют ли они покинуть планету до того, как ситхи зальют ее огнем?

Им удалось и отыскать сыворотку, и найти записки для старого проповедника, и вызволить вуки, перебив рабовладельцев прямо в их логове. Заалбар сказал, что честь велит ему идти с ними и дальше, и, разумеется, Миссия увязалась следом.

– Что ж, – задумчиво посмотрела на нее Анна. – Значит, судьбе угодно, чтобы ты нам все-таки помогла. Сможешь вскрыть черный вход на базу Вулкеров?

Миссия пообещала, что сделает это. И она действительно справилась. 

После того, как они вернулись с набега на Вулкеров, раздобыв заказанные Гадоном запчасти и устроив на базе изрядный переполох, вуки торжественно принес Анне что-то вроде присяги верности. И они отправились в уже знакомую кантину это отпраздновать.

Он успел выпить два стакана тарсианского пива, когда к нему подошла Анна, закончившая разговор с их новыми приятелями.

– Не против поболтать? – спросила она, подсаживаясь к нему.

За стойкой было так тесно, что их колени соприкоснулись. Карт смотрел на нее и снова думал о том, какая же она красивая. На ее порозовевших от выпитого щеках обозначились очень милые ямочки. Почему он не видел их раньше? Она улыбалась ему так, словно не было ни войны, ни осады Тариса, а победа в гонках уже лежала у них в кармане. И ему это нравилось. Ему нравился и этот полумрак, с легкостью снявший добрый десяток лет и с нее, и с него. И то, как задорно играли пузырьки газа и в его пиве, и в его голове. Он снова почувствовал себя молодым и бесшабашным и усмехнулся ей в ответ:

– Я весь внимание, красавица!

Анна с искрой смеха во взгляде приподняла брови:

– Хм, звучит неплохо. Продолжай.

Он смотрел ей прямо в глаза и пытался разглядеть в них ложь или тень зла, или намек на ту брезгливость, которая в них была, когда с Анной пытался заигрывать ситх. Но видел только улыбку – мягкую, светлую и совершенно ошеломительную. Карт сам не понимал: в очередной раз проверяет он ее или и вправду начал флиртовать: 

– А как ты будешь называть меня в ответ?

– Прекрасный и крутой парень? – предложила она, не раздумывая ни мгновения. 

Было непохоже, что она хоть немного смущена. Впрочем, Карт давно заметил, что смущаться не в ее правилах. Жаль, он не мог сказать такого о себе: у него ощутимо запылали уши. Глупость какая. Такая же глупость, как и то, что ему хочется продолжать этот бессмысленный, но почему-то волнующий разговор до бесконечности.

– Мне нравится, – одобрил он и чуть понизил голос: – Но думаю, лучше звучало бы «самый прекрасный и крутой пилот галактики». Как тебе? 

Анна улыбалась уже откровенно кокетливо. И в то же время глаза у нее оставались все такими же внимательными. Карт вдруг подумал, что его сейчас тоже проверяют. Знать бы, с какой целью. И что ему теперь делать?

– Ладно, думаю, для начала хватит, – Карт сконфуженно кашлянул. – Шутки в сторону. Ты ведь подошла ко мне, чтобы допрашивать, как тех двоих? Вперед.

Улыбка померкла. И тепло, которое, оказывается, вовсю цвело в его груди, тоже исчезло. Он почувствовал досаду: и на нее, и на себя. Что за спектакль они тут устроили? И в то же время безумно сожалел, что тот закончился так быстро.

– Расскажи о себе, Карт, – попросила Анна негромко.

Карт помолчал. Легкомысленное настроение окончательно растворилось в подступившей горечи. Ему не хотелось говорить о прошлом. Совершенно.

– А что рассказывать? Я восемь лет был пилотом и солдатом, – он неопределенно качнул стаканом в своей руке. – Сражался в мандалорской войне. Но даже мандалорцы не устраивали такой кровавой бойни, как ситхи. Мой родной мир стал одной из первых планет, уничтоженных кораблями Малака. Ситхи добились покорности, сбросив на Тарис бомбы, и я… и флот Республики ничего не мог с этим поделать. Ничего!

В его горле внезапно встал комок, и Карт запил его крупным глотком, не чувствуя вкуса пива. Ноздрей снова коснулся ненавистный запах гари. Ему до дрожи захотелось включить голограмму с Морганой и Дастилом. Да только пока он нес на руках Анну, закутанную в его китель, кристалл выпал из кармана. И будто ранкор проскреб своими когтями по его ребрам – Карт внезапно подумал, что потерял свою семью дважды.

– Ты говоришь так, будто обвиняешь себя. Будто это ты кого-то подвел, – Анна смотрела на него с сочувствуем, но это вызвало лишь злость.

– Это не моя вина! Понятно? Я сделал все, что мог. Я исполнял приказы! – Карт и сам слышал в своем голосе отчаяние. – Это не значит, что я их подвел!

Пиво выплеснулось на пластик стойки, и Карт отвернулся, стараясь унять дрожь.

Бывало, он закрывал глаза и видел нескончаемые вереницы трупов друзей, соратников, случайных незнакомцев или врагов. Неуклюжие, изуродованные смертельными ранами, они шли куда-то мимо него, оставляя кровавые следы на белом полу коридора. Их движение казалось неудержимым и бессмысленным, их взгляды были устремлены в никуда. Реже – на него. Они глядели равнодушно, иногда с яростью, болью или обидой. Но страшнее всего было замечать лица Морганы и Дастила и видеть в их глазах упрек: не успел, не спас, не защитил! И проклятый враг, внутренний голос в голове шелестел проржавленным шепотом: «Все зря, ты никого не способен спасти. Так зачем стараться?»

Карт сделал новый торопливый глоток, пытаясь прогнать этот шепот. 

– Их? – Анна не отпускала его взглядом. – Ты имеешь в виду жителей планеты?

Как он мог рассказать ей о грузе ответственности, который принял вместе с присягой? Как выразить словами горячую потребность и полную невозможность защитить всех, кто нуждался в защите? Как рассказать об отступлениях, о потерях, об отвратительных выборах? О неизбывной вине? Слова вязли во рту, неспособные прорваться наружу. И как рассказать о предателях, сбросивших все это, как ненужный мусор? О тех, кто все-таки поддался ржавчине, не нашел силы сопротивляться. Или не пожелал? Каждый из них остался шрамом на его собственной плоти.

Он сжал и разжал кулаки. Невидимый дым разъедал легкие, выжигал глаза и отнимал у них свет. Но Карт все же ответил, стараясь говорить медленно и спокойно:

– Нет. Вовсе нет… Мне жаль. Кажется, в моих словах мало смысла, да? Не обращай внимания. Я просто не привык к разговорам.

– Хорошо, – кивнула она. – Тогда просто выпьем. Мы все еще живы, и мы все еще боремся. И это чего-то стоит, правда? 

Наверное, это было именно то, что ему было важно сейчас услышать. Карт, салютуя, поднял стакан, снова из него отпил, а потом положил свою ладонь ей на руку. Просто чтобы снова почувствовать ее тепло. Его пальцы словно закололо слабым током, таким приятным оказалось это прикосновение.

– Ты удивительная женщина, Анна, – вырвалось у него.

Карт увидел, как ее лицо опять расцвело той самой улыбкой, от которой она казалась юной. Ее глаза вспыхнули радостным удивлением, ему и самому захотелось ей улыбнуться – так прекрасно и искренне это выглядело. Его поразило, насколько жизненно необходимой может оказаться чужая улыбка. Как глоток воздуха, когда легкие разрывает от невозможности сделать вдох.

А что, если этот воздух отравлен? Позвоночник опять пронзило страхом. Карт поспешно убрал свою руку и буркнул: 

– Я имею в виду – сумасбродная и подозрительная. Как ты до своего возраста дожила, не пойму.

И снова погасил в ее глазах свет. Анна на мгновение спрятала взгляд за опущенными ресницами, а потом завела разговор о Вулкерах, Беках и предстоящих гонках, словно ничего не произошло. 

А Карт мучительно пытался определиться, что он о ней думает, и от этого злился и смущался только сильнее. Он пытался судить ее по поступкам, но те запутывали его еще больше – то восхищали, то возмущали. И уж точно не объясняли, кто эта женщина на самом деле, и каковы ее настоящие цели. Карт не ведал цены ее слову. И с содроганием подозревал, что все происходящее как-то связано с происками очередного падшего джедая. Возможно, он специально ищет, к чему бы придраться, чтобы хоть как-то оправдать собственную паранойю и не признавать себя безумцем окончательно? Потому что сейчас он сидит и любуется ею: как Анна смеется, как пьет, как покачивает ногой в такт громыхающей музыке. Ему страстно хотелось ее узнать! И не только мысли, чувства и цели, но и вкусы, и предпочтения. Смотрела ли она последний сезон «Героев с Планеты Дождей»? Нравится ли ей манаанский чай из водорослей? Умеет ли она танцевать?

Карт вдруг подумал, что Анна, наверное, задает себе похожие вопросы. Если она и вправду потеряла память, ей приходится искать в этих ответах себя. Он вспомнил, каким задумчивым становилось ее лицо, когда она спрашивала о чем-то его. Может быть, спрашивала она не только его, но и себя?

Ему все сильнее, все невыносимее хотелось ей верить. Но он так и не знал, кто она? 

Он страстно надеялся, что Бастила ему все расскажет – и уже скоро. Уверенность Анны в том, что они станут на ралли первыми, передалась и ему. 

Гонку Анна выиграла. Они потратили на тренировки почти полдня, и Карт убедился, что она поначалу понятия не имела, как управлять свупом. Чиркала брюхом машины дорогу, сбивала все бакены, какие только могла найти. Но с каждым тренировочным заходом у нее выходило все лучше и лучше. И когда она прошла по учебной трассе, проведя свуп между вешками, будто легчайшее перышко, да еще на скорости, на которую и сам Карт далеко не всегда отваживался, вопрос о том, кто выйдет на основную трассу, отпал.

– Я все-таки водила свуп, – озвучила Анна то, что он уже и сам видел, и ласково погладила борт машины. – Я это чувствовала.

– Как-нибудь на досуге я поищу твое имя в букмекерских таблицах, – проворчал Карт, глядя на нее со смесью восторга и тревоги.

После того, как и гонка, и драка за приз остались позади, и они привели Бастилу в их апартаменты, та посмотрела на Анну с холодным осуждением. И это было странно, учитывая ее просьбу перед бегством с корабля. Карт не помнил, чтобы они общались на «Шпиле Эндара». Он и сам с Бастилой не слишком-то часто разговаривал и видел в ней скорее знамя, чем живого человека. А теперь, к своему глубокому разочарованию, убедился, что надежда Республики не только выглядит слишком юной, но и склонна вести себя, как глупая и высокомерная девчонка.

– Участие в гонках было дурной затеей, – заявила им Бастила и недовольно поджала губы. – Интересно, почему вы не остановили свою подчиненную, капитан Онаси?

– Остановил? Эта затея спасла вам жизнь! – напомнил он, возмущенный новой попыткой свести на нет их усилия.

– Какое преувеличение. Если вы не заметили, я освободилась из той клетки сама. Было бы правильнее сказать, что это я вас спасла, когда вы так неосмотрительно вызвали гнев распорядителя гонками.

Карт недоверчиво покачал головой. Может, Бастила все еще была в шоке после перенесенных трудностей, раз молола такую чушь? Она действительно очень удачно пришла к ним на подмогу, но схватка, которую устроили они с Анной, отвлекла охрану. Только поэтому рыцарь-джедай и сумела разрушить каркас своей портативной силовой клетки. Как бы она с этим справилась под дулами четырех бластеров? 

Анна молчала, даже не пытаясь доказать свою правоту. Может, думала, что сказала все, что могла, еще там, на гоночной арене? Тогда она выглядела рассерженной. Сейчас ее молчание было скептическим.

– Ладно, не будем об этом. – Карт вздохнул и снова посмотрел на Бастилу. – Подумаем лучше, как нам убраться с Тариса.

– То есть, у вас до сих пор нет плана? – та надменно закатила глаза. – Поразительно. И чем же вы занимались все это время? Можете не отвечать, мне все понятно по отсутствию результата ваших действий. Что ж, раз я возглавила вашу группу, мы начнем, наконец, делать то, что нужно. 

Такое поведение было настолько хамским, что Карт в первое мгновение даже онемел. А потом резко ее одернул:

– Бастила, настоящий лидер не бранит свои войска только за то, что все идет не по плану. Теории редко выдерживают столкновение с реальностью. И я вижу, что ты – теоретик.

Разумеется, Бастиле это не понравилось. Джедай еще более заносчиво задрала подбородок и потребовала обращаться к ней с должным уважением. А потом лишний раз напомнила о своем уникальном умении. Как будто представляла какую-то ценность без него.

– Твой талант не делает тебя хорошим лидером! – рявкнул Карт, окончательно взбешенный. – Если бы у тебя была голова на плечах, ты бы понимала, что стоит прислушаться к тем, кто видел куда больше битв, чем ты способна представить.

– Ссоры не помогут нам покинуть Тарис, – Анна смотрела куда-то в сторону с отсутствующим видом. Ее голос был негромким, спокойным и равнодушным, и это отрезвило быстрее, чем если бы она его повысила. 

Похоже, на Бастилу это подействовало точно так же. Она сухо извинилась и предложила обсудить планы бегства.

– Сперва нам нужно поесть, отдохнуть и успокоиться, – Анна пожала плечами. – Устраивать мозговой штурм, когда нас всех трясет от усталости, нерационально. А еще мне кажется, что стоит привлечь к обсуждению наших новых друзей. Они знают о Тарисе куда больше нас.

И она, не дожидаясь их ответа, вышла. Наверное, ей тоже требовалось время, чтобы справиться с разочарованием.

– Довольно дерзко, – с неудовольствием фыркнула Бастила, проводив ее взглядом.

– А я бы сказал: «Мудро», – возразил Карт ворчливо. – Анна часто предлагает дельные вещи. Но у меня к тебе большой вопрос, Бастила: почему ее досье фальшивое? Кто она на самом деле? Зачем ты притащила ее на «Шпиль Эндара»?

Та отвела глаза и подчеркнуто официально ответила: 

– Я всего лишь передала тебе волю Совета джедаев, Карт Онаси. Не понимаю, о чем тут говорить. Можешь спросить у них сам. Если… когда мы прилетим на Дантуин.

Голос Бастилы заметно дрогнул, и Карт окончательно убедился, что все ее спокойствие – просто маска. Это стало для него настоящим ударом. Он ждал командира, который знает, что делать, и ведет к победе кратчайшим курсом. А получил растерянную девицу с манией величия.

Карт разозлился так, что уже не мог держать себя в руках. Он выскочил из апартаментов и размашисто зашагал к лифту, от души желая всем джедаям провалиться – вместе с их тайнами. 

У самого лифта его нагнала Анна.

– Капитан! Не хочешь поговорить?

– И о чем же, по твоему мнению, нам разговаривать? – огрызнулся он, даже не оборачиваясь.

Анна последовала за ним, сама нажала на кнопку этажа, обошла его и заглянула в лицо. 

– Я вижу, что ты расстроен. Может, я могу помочь?

Она выглядела по-настоящему встревоженной. Но как он мог верить хоть в чью-то искренность? Карт фыркнул, в который раз испытывая странную смесь эмоций: ему хотелось, чтобы Анна к нему прикоснулась, и хотелось, чтобы она поскорее ушла. 

Он и в самом деле ведет себя, как полный болван?

– Нет. Я так не думаю.

Анна опустила глаза:

– Потому что не нужна помощь или потому что не нужна помощь от меня?

Лифт все ехал и ехал: кажется, она отправила его на крышу. Наверное, чтобы он мог глотнуть свежего воздуха. Очень мило с ее стороны, только он вовсе этого не просил. Может, ему нужен не воздух, а алкоголь?

Она опять стояла слишком близко. Карт старался на нее не смотреть, потому что знал – если все-таки посмотрит, снова ей поверит. Снова позволит вертеть собой, делать из себя дурака и невесть чего хотеть. Наверное, в этом-то было и дело? Он снова хотел чего-то только для себя – впервые после смерти Морганы и Дастила. Теплых взглядов, ласкового голоса, нежных прикосновений. Сочувствия и понимания. Принятия. Но ему нельзя этого хотеть, если он рассчитывает остаться целым.

Пауза затянулась, и дверцы все-таки открылись. Так и есть: крыша.

– Тебе сюда? – спросил Карт и выразительно кивнул в сторону выхода.

Анна упрямо покачала головой, игнорируя грубость.

– Ты принимаешь в штыки все мои попытки навести между нами мосты. Я чем-то тебя не устраиваю?

Он все же посмотрел на нее. И тут же понял, что это было зря. Внутри него словно загудела туго натянутая струна – тронь ее, и волшебные вибрации пронзят от макушки до пальцев ног. И каждая молекула его тела навсегда перестроится, и будет ждать только этой вибрации. Он уже чувствовал, как дрожит от сладкого ожидания и предвкушения. Потому что Анна глядела на него так, что он видел точно такую же струну, протянутую в ней.

Она медленно, как во сне, протянула руку и коснулась его щеки. И Карт снова ощутил что-то похожее на разряд тока. Он осторожно накрыл ее ладонь своей, отчетливо ощущая и ее жар, и собственное сбившееся дыхание, и сердцебиение, отдающееся в ушах, в горле, и даже в кончиках пальцев. Невыносимо приятная вибрация уже раскачивала его молекулы, готовая навеки его изменить. 

…Только не это. Только не новый участок души, не огрубевший от шрамов, голый и уязвимый. Только не новая надежда.

Карт твердо отвел ее руку от своего лица. 

– Ты не раз спасала мою шкуру, и я, конечно же, рад, что ты здесь, – сказал он хрипло. Его голова кружилась так, будто он получил сокрушительный удар в челюсть. 

– Но? – взгляд Анны потемнел. Он видел в нем печаль и что-то еще. Неужели боль?

Карта скрутило сожалением и отвращением к себе и собственной трусости. А потом он снова разозлился. Она что, упрекает его в том, что не вызывает у него доверия? Да как она смеет! Кто из них двоих подозрительный незнакомец без прошлого, в конце-то концов?

– Но я тебе не доверяю и не прекращу за тобой наблюдать. И точка! – буркнул он. 

Ее губы дрогнули в саркастичной улыбке:

– Да уж, очень достойно – объявлять неблагонадежной, когда у меня нет возможности хоть что-то доказать.

– Если у тебя есть, в чем упрекнуть меня – вперед, говори! – пригласил Карт не менее язвительно. Ссориться было легче, чем ощущать остатки сладкой вибрации, не до конца покинувшей его пальцы. 

– Вот, значит, каков твой метод? Отвечать на оскорбление оскорблением? Но, во-первых, я никогда тебя не оскорбляла, и я не понимаю, за что ты на меня нападаешь. А во-вторых, взаимные обвинения неконструктивны.

– Я не хочу, чтобы меня снова предали! – не выдержал Карт. – Так понятнее? Я… в общем, такое больше не повторится.

Анна холодно кивнула:

– Понимаю. Безопаснее всего жить в пустоте и одиночестве. Только ты не похож на человека, ищущего безопасности.

– А ты решила, что успела меня изучить? Не слишком ли много о себе вообразила?! – Карт сделал глубокий вдох, стараясь успокоиться. 

Ему не хотелось на нее кричать. Злость немного заглушала тянущую боль в подреберье, но в этой ситуации он себе совершенно не нравился. Подозрения – это одно, а неприкрытое хамство – другое. 

– Прости. Я не хотел тебя оскорбить. Но мое мнение не изменилось. 

– Интересно было бы узнать, а как я могу быть уверенной, что ты не предашь меня? – В ее голосе было горькое любопытство. – Какие гарантии есть у тебя?

– Очевидно, что никаких, – Карт все-таки не отвел глаза. Он заслужил этот ранящий взгляд. – Ты же умная женщина, Анна. Ты должна понимать, что доверять слишком опасно.

– А себе ты тоже не веришь, Карт?

– Перестань лезть мне в душу, – попросил он негромко. – Мне кажется, этот разговор себя исчерпал. Спасибо за заботу, но забери ее обратно. Тебя вообще не должно волновать, верю я тебе или нет. Ты постоянно находишься рядом, а я – всего лишь мужчина, у которого слишком давно не было женщины. Ничего больше, что бы ты там себе не вообразила. Ты самая самоуверенная и назойливая напарница из всех, что я видел. Нас ничего не связывает, понятно? Мы просто ищем способ покинуть эту планету. Вот и все. Если ты хотела на крышу – выходи. А я поеду вниз.

Слова были ножом в его руке. Средством самообороны. И ничего, что каждый удар по ней оставлял рану на нем самом. Результат того стоил: Анна посмотрела ему в глаза – с яростью, а вовсе не с обидой:

– Эти оскорбления тоже выданы авансом? Потому что я не сделала тебе ничего плохого.

Она вышла, даже не взглянув в его сторону. А Карт все-таки отправился в ближайшую кантину. Он чувствовал себя настолько мерзко, что местное пойло не шло ему в глотку.

Карт крутил их разговор в голове и так, и этак, и все-таки решил, что сказал ей то, что был должен. Ему нельзя с ней сближаться. Потому что получить нож в спину именно от нее будет особенно больно. 

Он пообещал себе, что обязательно извинится за грубость и станет с ней более вежливым и более честным. Хотя бы для того, чтобы не казаться себе последним мудаком, как сейчас. Кем бы ни была Анна на самом деле, она заслуживает уважения. 

Карт опустошил свой стакан и направился обратно к их апартаментам. Если он хочет жить, он не позволит насадить себя на новый крючок. Ему слишком дорого дались прежние уроки. Было бы опасным безумием, совершая одни и те же ошибки, раз за разом ждать нового результата.

Никаких больше ожиданий, никаких разговоров, и, упаси Сила, никаких больше комплиментов. Они с ней просто делают одно дело. Они друг другу никто.

Анна никогда его не предаст. Нельзя предать того, кто уже не верит.

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжение фика: Когда наступит "никогда" https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851261/chapters/70770843


End file.
